


A Little Longer

by circlesquared



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlesquared/pseuds/circlesquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick take a quick getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's rather short and doesn't really go anywhere. Just something I whipped up for my best fried a few days ago.

Even with the air conditioner thrumming away the room was still too hot to be comfortable. Splayed out on the bed Nick groaned as he felt the heat of another body press against him. Sticky with sweat he tried to pull away but was trapped in an iron-like grip. “Too hot” He murmured sleepily as he tried to pry himself free. The arms around his waist only tightened the more he tried to escape. “Harry” He finally whined, jabbing him in the rib with a well-placed elbow “Ge’ off” Without a word the teen hunched away and curled up on the complete opposite side of the large bed.

This hadn’t been what Nick was expecting when Harry had spent weeks hounding him to take time off to go on a short holiday with him during his touring break. Fashionable cities and late night partying making new friends was more in line with Nick’s idea. “It has to be just us, some alone time” Harry had insisted as he dragged Nick to yet another one of the boats that was taking them from island to island as they inched closer to their ‘tropical paradise’ as Harry called it.

It wasn’t that Nick was against the idea of spending a week alone with his boyfriend but rather that having already spent two months hopping around Europe on tour, Harry was really starting to show his young age with needy and slightly grumpy behaviour. The days were spent wandering around and exploring with Harry clinging to his side, sometimes refusing to let go. The nights were worse, hot and exhausted they would collapse into bed with Harry immediately attaching himself to every visible inch of Nick’s skin. No matter how many times he pushed him away and said it was too hot to cuddle he would always wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat with a truly ridiculous amount of teenage boy plastered to his chest.

“I missed you” Harry said so quietly that Nick could barely make out the words. “Come ‘ere” With a sigh he opened up his arms and allowed Harry to wriggle close to him, his mane of hair sticking uncomfortably to his skin. “I love you” The boy sniffed as he buried his face into the other man’s chest. “I know, but maybe next time you can love me in a slightly cooler climate” Nick suggested as he traced circles on Harry shoulder with his thumb.

Shifting slightly Harry propped his chin on Nick’s chest and watched him intently. His face was screwed up in discomfort at his hot breath against his chest and the sweat trickling down his body. “Let’s go for a swim” The sudden enthusiasm caught Nick off guard, for the most part Harry had been tired and irritable for the entire trip, of course he would choose the middle of the night to have a burst of energy. “It’s the middle of the night Harold, time for sleep” Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to ignore Harry’s poking and prodding as he pleaded his case. “But the beach is right there, come on. Just for a little while, it’ll be nice and cool in the water.” Attempting to roll out of his reached Nick complained “It’s dark out, what if there’s something horrible in the water and it tried to eat me!” Laughing Harry tried to pull him to his feet “It’s the beach, not a river in Africa, nothing’s going to eat you” Eventually Harry’s constant moaning and the sound of the waves lapping at the shoreline just a few hundred metres from the room was enough to entice Nick out into the humid night air.

Wading around in the shallows Nick watched as Harry ran full speed across the sand and flung himself into the ocean, breaking through the surface he grinned maniacally as he approached Nick and shook his head vigorously, spraying him with droplets from his hair “Wretched child” Nick laughed as Harry pulled him out into the deeper water. The hours spent out in the water were the most relaxed the pair had been all week, Nick laughed as Harry frolicked around like a puppy seeing the ocean for the first time and Harry took to attempting to distract Nick to splash him before escaping into the deeper water where Nick was sure something was lurking, just waiting to snap him up.

“Do we have to leave” Harry sighed as he stretched himself out along the shoreline just far enough out to let the water roll over his legs “Can we just stay here a little longer." Hovering over him Nick smiled “Well I do have a job to get back to, Finchy will be lost without me…and you have thousands of teenage hearts to break around the rest of the world” Poking out his tongue Harry smiled cheekily “Actually Matt text me yesterday, asked if I could keep you away forever” Pretending to gasp in shock Nick clutched at his heart “Never, Fincham loves me!” Reaching out Harry took Nick by the hand and gently tugged him down to sit with him. Resting his head on Nick’s shoulder Harry smiled to himself as he felt the familiar arm snake around his waist and Nick’s large hand came to rest on his hip. “Sun’s coming up” Nick nodded towards the growing light on the horizon and pulled Harry a little closer.

It was easy in moments like those to forget, forget the way Harry frustrated him with his sometimes very teenage behaviour, to forget the little arguments over silly things, the sadness at having to say goodbye so often and all the secrets they had to keep. Sitting there on a beach in their own little secluded part of the world it was just about the two of them and how they had fallen in love a little too quickly. If only for a little while they were completely at ease, Nick would look at Harry and see nothing but the goofy smiles and ridiculous hair he had come to love. Harry didn’t have to think about his public image or what was best for the band, he could kiss Nick without it ending up on the front page of every tabloid, he loved his life but it was nice to sit back and distance himself from it, even if it was only for a few days.

“Next time you can pick the holiday” Harry yawned, folding himself into Nick’s arms. Ruffling his hair slightly Nick smiled “Home” Nodding in agreement Harry took a moment to imagine days on end together in Nick’s tiny flat, squabbling over what to watch on tele and whose turn it was to make tea. “Already counting down the days” Harry managed to breath out before his eyes drooped and he drifted off on the sand.


End file.
